Absolute Beginners
by lolly.blezins
Summary: Prelúdio de Love's Ways. Como foi Severo capaz de entregar seu coração a outra ruiva? Por quem teria ele desistido de tudo que acreditava? Ela fizera seus dias felizes. Deixara, porém, o gosto amargo depois de ir.


**N/A: **Como prometido, estou de volta. Quero que vocês vejam a Alexia que eu imaginei, jovem e não idealizada. Aqui jaz o primeiro capítulo do prelúdio da findada **Love's Ways**. Espero que vocês, leitores, gostem.

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, mundo/personagens conhecidos pertencem unicamente à J.K. Rowling  
**Avisos: **Pode conter spoilers de qualquer livro da saga  
NC-17, pode conter palavrões, dramas pesados e atos sexuais

_PS:_ **Absloute beginners** é uma música do David Bowie :)

* * *

**Capítulo I - A estrela mais brilhante do céu**

Sim, Sirius Black fazia jus ao nome. Os brilhantes olhos cinza refletiam seu humor e levavam a pitada característica de malícia, os cabelos compridos e bagunçados mostravam despojo e descompostura e o sorriso, Alexandra Spring jamais pôde descrever o sorriso.

Por vezes, aquele simples movimento muscular parecia iluminar um ambiente todo, já em outras vinha irônico, provocativo, e ela não sabia se a maior vontade era de beijá-lo ou fazer com que o sorriso sumisse.

A gravata grifinória que ele ostentava com orgulho estava sempre um pouco frouxa, a camisa sempre um botão mais aberta que a dos demais garotos. A capa parecia que tinha sido jogada inconscientemente sobre os ombros – o que só fazia a aumentar a aparência jovem e provocativa do rapaz, propositalmente desleixada.

Esse tipo de desleixo ia bem com poucos, em Sirius, porém, ia perfeitamente bem.

Era justamente o contrário de Alexia. Bem vestida, sempre alinhada com vestes bruxas ou trouxas. O cabelo ruivíssimo na altura dos ombros apresentava os cachos elegantes e bem feitos, as camisas eram sempre impecavelmente brancas e bem passadas, a gravata sempre em ordem, assim como a capa ajeitada cuidadosamente sobre as curvas do corpo de dezessete anos.

Alexandra era uma adolescente de boníssima aparência, gordo cofre e dona de uma inteligência inata. Sua vida teria tudo para ser perfeita – e o era – até a morte de Amélia Spring, sua irmã mais velha, Auror em missão na Bulgária.

Apesar disso, ainda era uma das garotas mais desejadas da escola, se os garotos não a temessem ligeiramente.

Sirius era corajoso, como recompensa tirou a sorte grande e teve o coração da garota no sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Ele era, afinal de contas, mesmo um grifinório.

'-Sirius, não...' – Alexandra Spring empurrou-o através do retrato da mulher gorda em direção ao sofá mais próximo – 'Já disse que não quero ir à Hogsmeade. Tenho que estudar, os exames começam na semana que vem.'

'-Alexia, por favor... Combinei com James que nos encontraríamos com ele e Lily. Depois teremos o dia todo só para nós, ruiva.' – sorriu, malicioso, puxando a garota para seu lado na mobília carmesim.

'-Nem venha com esse seu charme de galanteador barato, Sirius. Eu preciso estudar Poções se quiser conseguir algo mais que _Trasgo_ nos NIEM'S.' – ela pediu, tentando evitar que ele distribuísse beijos por seu pescoço no meio do salão comunal.

'-Alexia, você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço, a sério. Mas tudo bem, querida. Estaremos no Três Vassouras caso você termine com Poções.' – ele sorriu de lado e colou os lábios aos da ruiva.

'-Juízo, Sirius, juízo.' – disse, completando com um sorrisinho e rumando para seu dormitório.

Alexia já estudara tudo que podia três vezes. Não aguentava mais. Nevava de leve pelas janelas; calçou suas botas de cor bege, forradas de pele de ovelha e puxou um pesado casaco azul marinho do malão.

Pegou uma bolsinha de couro de dragão e encheu com galeões, deixando o dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Acenou para Remo Lupin, que devorava um livro com curiosidade enquanto descansava os pés enfiados em meias surradas – uma delas não lhe cobria o dedão – numa chess long próxima a uma das lareiras acesas.

No Salão Principal, percebeu uma presença mórbida admirando o clima invernal no pórtico de entrada.

'-Severo? O que faz aqui?' – perguntou ela, amigável – 'Não deveria estar em Hogsmeade aproveitando o fim de semana?' – brincou.

'-Estava pensando em ir para lá. Mas não me decidi' – pontuou somente, franzino – 'E você, Alexia? O que faz aqui sozinha enquanto estão todos no vilarejo?'

'-Estou indo para o Três Vassouras. Fiquei de encontrar uns amigos. Me acompanha?' – sorriu, travessa.

Não era a primeira vez que Severo não conseguia dizer não a ela. Ele nada pôde fazer senão segui-la pela neve acumulada no pátio de Hogwarts. Alexandra falava e ria, enquanto a única coisa que Snape se limitava a fazer era assentir e admirar a beleza viva que emanava dela.

Alexia sorria e brincava com a neve que caia em pequenos flocos; Severo quase sorria a cada mísero movimento dela, a cada vez que ela deixava aparecer as covinhas rasas.

No Três Vassouras, James, Lily e Sirius riam alto e a cerveja amanteigada do último escorria pelos cantos dos lábios enquanto ele tentava bebê-la. Severo estacou.

'-Vamos lá, Severo, sente-se conosco e tome uma cerveja.' – ela pediu, puxando-o para mais perto da mesa onde se encontrava o grupo. Ele franziu o cenho – 'Por minha conta. Por favor.' – pediu mais com os olhos que com os gestos.

Sirius atentou à cena e franziu o nariz para os colegas. Contudo, também não contrariou a garota.

'-Eu estou bem, Alexia. Vou andar por aí antes de parar para beber algo' – ao ver Lily encarando-o ferozmente ele se desvencilhou das mãos pequenas que repousavam em seu braço e virou-se para sair.

'-Isso, Snivellus, você deveria procurar um lugar mais adequado a você. Cabeça de Javali, quem sabe?' – James Potter esbravejou alto o suficiente para todos no estabelecimento ouvirem.

'-Vá em frente, James, acho que os trouxas no condado vizinho não te ouviram.' – Alexia disse, enfezada, pegando a bolsinha de couro de dragão de cima da mesa com força desnecessária e partindo para o balcão de Madame Rosmerta com Sirius ao seu encalço.

'-Uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor' – pediu, os lábios crispados.

'-Duas' – Sirius colocou alguns sicles no balcão – 'Eu pago.'

'-Você não precisa pagar minha bebida, Sirius. Só diga ao idiota do Prongs que se ele fizer isso de novo não pouparei as azarações. Eu acho que já fui bastante clara com relação a isso.'

'-Alexia, meu bem, não se estresse por conta do Sniv... Do Snape. Entendo seu coração bondoso, mas ele não merece essa atenção toda.' – argumentou, selando os lábios aos dela.

'-Eu ainda estou brava, Sirius.'

'-Não fique. Aquele... Aquele _sonserino_ realmente não merece o crédito que você dá a ele.'

Alexia revirou os olhos incrivelmente azuis. Madame Rosmerta empurrou as duas bebidas pelo balcão e fez os sicles levitarem até a caixa registradora.

'-Podemos tomar as cervejas aqui? Assim evitamos que eu azare nosso adorável amigo.'

Sirius nada disse, apenas sorriu de lado, guardou um cacho do cabelo ruivo dela atrás da orelha e levantou sua caneca para um brinde.

Depois do tumultuoso encontro de casais, Sirius tomou a mão de Alexia e puxou-a para um passeio pelo vilarejo. O frio era cortante e flocos minúsculos de neve já tinham começado a cair quando o rapaz puxou-a para um abraço ladino, protegendo-a do rigoroso inverno escocês.

Alexia, por sua vez, recostou-se a ele, ajeitando o cachecol vermelho e dourado que o moreno levava no pescoço, sob o pesado casaco negro. Sirius sorriu com o toque gelado da pequena mão da ruiva em seu pescoço.

Ela se sentia bem ao lado dele, sentia alegria e leveza – sentimentos contrários aos que costumavam habitar seu interior no último ano. Para Sirius nada era difícil, ou impossível e ela, criada sob todas aquelas regras de uma família pomposa e tradicional, ficava encantada.

Era libertador estar ao lado dele.

O Yule Ball foi um grande evento naquele ano em Hogwarts. Até os sonserinos estavam excepcionalmente animados com as festividades. O Salão Principal fora decorado em todos os detalhes, desde flocos artificiais no teto do ambiente até diversos pinheiros espalhados pelos cantos do Salão.

Alexandra Spring estava fabulosa em um vestido vermelho, que combinava com seus cabelos e contrastava com sua pele e olhos. Sirius, naturalmente, era seu par naquela noite, metido num blazer trouxa elegantíssimo, negro, a camisa cinza meio aberta, dispensando gravatas. Definitivamente, chamavam atenção.

'-Alexia, Cissa estava te procurando' – disse ao pé do ouvido da garota, entregando-lhe uma taça de Hidromel que fora buscar – 'Encontrei com ela e o Malfoy perto da mesa principal.'

'-Já vou falar com ela. As músicas estão realmente uma beleza; quero dançar, Sirius, você vem?'

Ele riu, um pouco porque já estava meio alto e um pouco devido a sua personalidade.

'-Claro, querida. Nunca perco uma boa dança'

Até nisso Sirius era magnífico; dançava como ninguém, num ritmo caloroso e sensual, levando a calma Alexandra à loucura. Dançavam muito juntos, os corpos colados, ambos suados.

Alexia, que também já bebera um bocado, dançava sem receio algum e beijava o namorado furiosamente na pista de dança. Pararam somente quando a garota desequilibrou-se e riu até que Sirius a tivesse tirado do meio dos alunos, segurando os sapatos pretos dela nas mãos.

'-Fique aqui, está bem? Vou pegar um pouco de água pra você.' – ele sorriu de lado com o estado da garota, abaixado para ficar na altura dos olhos dela – 'Não fuja'

Ela concordou, zonza – 'Nem que eu quisesse. Tudo está tão à roda, Sirius!'

Sirius riu novamente – 'Só não levante, está bem?'

Alexandra ficou ali, a admirar os pés descalços, até que ouviu um murmuro próximo.

'-Já vou, Lúcio. Me espere lá fora.' – recomendou a moça loiríssima.

O rapaz torceu o nariz, mas fez como ela tinha recomendado.

'-Alexia?'

'-Cissa, é você?' – a ruiva fez um enorme esforço para levantar a cabeça, os olhos semicerrados – 'Ah, Merlim, tudo roda!'

'-Sim, sou eu, Alexia. Anda, fica boa que precisamos conversar. É importante!'

'-Aqui, agora, Cissa? Céus, eu preciso de pelo menos duas doses de Poção para ressaca até que eu possa falar sobre algo importante.' – replicou, massageando as têmporas.

'-Lembra daquela história sobre Lúcio e... Você-Sabe-Quem?' – sussurrou o último nome.

'-Cissa, pelo amor de Merlim, o que houve?' – Alexia perguntou, desesperada.

'-Eu também terei que... Você sabe.' – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

'-Não, Cissa, você só pode estar maluca... Vá se deitar, você com certeza está muitíssimo pior do que eu.'

'-Isso não é brincadeira, Alexia! Eu estou morrendo de medo, estou... Ah, Merlin! E não há nada que possa...' – Narcisa estava mais pálida que o normal, os olhos claros arregalados de puro medo.

'-Como não há nada?' – a ruiva interrompeu-a – 'Apenas não aceite.'

'-Eu me casarei com Lúcio no verão, assim que sairmos do castelo. É uma exigência do Lord que eu... Você sabe. E minha irmã mais velha, Bella, também já está ao lado dele. Não há saída, Alexia. Eu amo Lúcio. Para ficar com ele terei que...'

'-Cissa, você não tem que fazer nada. Deixe o Lúcio, se for preciso... Nós somos tão novas!'

'-Eu não vou deixa-lo, Alexia. E, além do mais, a merda já está feita. Lord sabe quem eu sou, e vai atrás de mim caso não me junte a ele.'

'-Cissa...' – Alexia suspirou, mas Narcisa não deu a ela o tempo de falar.

'-Priminho' – a loira piscou, admirando a figura que trazia um copo com água na mão – 'Cada dia mais sexy'

'-Cissa' – ele cumprimentou com a cabeça.

'-Terminamos a conversa mais tarde, Alexia. Divirtam-se' – sorriu, maliciosa – ' E não se esqueçam da Poção Contraceptiva' – murmurou só para Sirius, rindo.

'-Como está, querida?' – perguntou o rapaz, lhe entregando a água.

'-Melhor, melhor. Pelo menos as coisas pararam de girar' – ela riu de leve.

'-Quer que eu te leve ao dormitório?'

'-Não, Sirius. A noite nem começou' – a ruiva sorriu com malícia – 'Quero dançar mais'

'-Se você quer... Mas sem mais hidromel para você por hoje, ruiva.' – ele riu, sendo puxado novamente para a pista de dança.

As músicas tinham acalmado um pouco, e o casal somente rodava abraçado, sem realmente dançar.

'-Prongs está me chamando. Parece que está acontecendo algo com o Moony. Já volto, Alexia.' – ele disse, alarmado, e selou os lábios aos dela, depositando um beijo carinhoso na testa da ruiva depois.

Ela apenas concordou e se aproximou da mesa de comidas. Beliscou uns petiscos e serviu suco de abóbora para si mesma. Era realmente melhor evitar o hidromel.

'-Milagre, Alexandra, você estar sem aquele pulguento' – resmungou uma voz conhecida atrás dela.

'-Severo' – sorriu, sem preocupar-se em defender o namorado – 'Você veio'

'-As masmorras estavam frias demais' – ele deu de ombros.

Ele estava vestido em roupas simples de festa, a capa puída completando a produção, exatamente como o rapaz mestiço e humilde que era na época.

Admirava Alexia, brilhante por inteiro, mas sentia raiva naquela noite. Assim como Lily, ele nunca poderia ser nada mais do que amigo. Outra vez um grifinório estragara todas as suas chances.

'-E então, Severo, procurando por alguém?' – inquiriu ela, zombando dele, quando o rapaz não parava de verificar o movimento ao redor deles.

'-Acho que vou voltar para as masmorras' – murmurou, franzino.

'-Ainda é cedo' – disse suavemente – 'Dance uma música comigo'

'-Eu não danço, Alexia' – replicou, zangado.

Ele tinha uma mão acanhada e desajeitada na cintura fina da moça. A outra segurava-lhe a mão pequena e delicada. Ela repousava suavemente uma das mãos na nuca do rapaz, quase num carinho.

'-Alexia, você vai me matar de vergonha' – ele murmurou, olhando ao redor – 'Eu não sei dançar'

'-Não dance, então' – ela replicou, o tom de voz normal, deixando-o ainda mais envergonhado – 'Só me acompanhe. Não há nada de errado em balançar.'

'-Você está acostumada àquele idiota que dança como uma fada mordente. Se eu der um passo pisarei nos seus pés' – comentou debochando, bravo e de cabeça baixa.

'-É verdade que Sirius dança bem, mas não me importo.' – disse para ele, erguendo o queixo do rapaz com o polegar e o indicador – 'Talvez você até dançasse bem se se deixasse dançar.'

'-Não diga bobagens, Alexia. Não combinam com você.' – cortou-a, rude.

Arrependeu-se, porém, e balançou junto a ela. Severo imaginava sempre que ela devia sentir pena dele, por isso dispensava-lhe tanta atenção; sentia raiva, mas simplesmente não conseguia se deixar afastar dela.

Naquele momento, porém, parecia certo. Havia outros merecedores de pena no castelo, obviamente, mas ela não dançava com nenhum deles. Ele era o escolhido naquela noite, mesmo com a ameaça Sirius.

Deixou-se iludir, então, que a noite era apenas deles.

E foi especial. Ficaram juntos daquele jeito por muito tempo.

Nenhum tempo, entretanto, seria o bastante para ele. Queria mais. Tinha sede da companhia dela.

A festa teve fim, como todas as festas o tem. Alexia bocejou e murmurou um 'boa noite' sonolento, indicando-lhe que dormiria tão logo chegasse a Torre da Grifinória.

Severo também seguiu seu caminho para as masmorras. Deitou-se, mas não conseguiu dormir. Após muito revirar na cama, recebeu um bilhete de Lúcio Malfoy, avisando-o sobre uma reunião relâmpago.

Não queria juntar-se àquele grupo que estava começando a ser formado, mas que outro futuro haveria para ele? A não ser que Alexia...

Não. Estava indo longe demais. Alexia era demais. Ainda mais para ele.

Era rica, bonita, talentosa, gentil. Nada que se aplicasse igualmente a ele.

Respirou fundo, um tanto quanto amedrontado. Era, afinal, um rapaz de dezessete anos.

Seguiu o caminho pelos corredores. Tinha que chegar logo ao sétimo andar do castelo, mas não poderia ser pego.

Sentindo-se confiante, murmurou um Lummus e andou mais depressa, quando um barulho se ouviu do outro lado do corredor. Ninguém podia pegá-lo ali, tão distante das masmorras, àquela hora.

Entrou na primeira fenda que avistou e, por sorte, era o banheiro dos monitores. Alguém o havia deixado aberto depois do baile, mas não parecia haver ninguém ali. Ele quase não acreditou em quão sortudo tinha sido.

A vida, porém, pregara-lhe uma peça.

Na enorme banheira situada entre os conjuntos de boxes femininos e masculinos um casal era iluminado pelo vitral da sereia.

Cobertos parcialmente pela espuma do banho, Alexia e Sirius gemiam baixo.

A moça ruiva estava sentada no colo dele, movendo-se sensualmente sobre o grifinório. Snape não podia acreditar. Alexia, ali, com _aquele_ rapaz. Aquele idiota grifinório prepotente.

Estavam nus, mas Severo nada podia ver. Estava tudo coberto pela espuma. Porém, _compreendia_ bem demais o que estava havendo ali.

Fora tão tolo, tão ingênuo. Imaginara sua Alexia indo descansar, deitando os cachos ruivos sobre o travesseiro e imaginando a pretensa dança deles. Imaginando sua mão na dela, a outra mão repousada em sua cintura.

E lá estava ela, divertindo-se com Sirius.

O que ele queria? Black era namorado de Alexia. Algo do qual ele não passaria – jamais – nem perto. Fora tão tolo, tão ingênuo.

Era hora de selar seu destino. Ele não mereceria nenhuma mulher decente. Se contentaria com as meretrizes e as mulheres fáceis para aquecer sua cama em noites de solidão. Não teria Alexia. Não queria uma vida decente sem uma mulher decente.

Era Sirius a estrela mais brilhante do céu de Alexia.

Mas ele não seria esquecido. A vontade de fazer algo grande não passara.

Seria Comensal da Morte. Temido e lembrado. Não precisava de Alexandra Spring.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que vocês tenham achado um bom começo. Decidi começar pelo Sirius, não pelo Severo, mas já, já ele aparece pra valer.

Me contem TUDO que acharam, por favor.

Beijo, L.


End file.
